Spanking Kagome
by Energy imbalance
Summary: Kagome is spanked by Inuyasha for being too rude.


" Inu Yasha , it's pretty dark and Kagome hasn't returned yet," said Sango gazing at the moon.

"It's all your fault Inu Yasha," piped Shippou glaring at Inu Yasha angrily.

"Why you little brat! If you eve-"

"You better check if she's alright, Inu Yasha," interrupted Miroku, "After all, she went home because of your actions."

"I didn't do anything," said Inu Yasha, haughtily tossing his head.

"Sure you did," said Miroku , " If you had asked her for permission to meet Kikyou, she would have been here at least an hour before."

"I didn't need her permission, so I didn't take it," said Inu Yasha adamant as before, "That stupid girl always misinterprets whatever I do"

The group coldly stared at Inu Yasha.

" Fine, I'll go. But don't y'all think that I'm sorry. It's still her fault."

"Remember that!" said Inu Yasha, as he disappeared in a flash of light into the bone well. The group giggled as he left.

Back in the modern era, Kagome had finished taking her bath and had come out wearing just a towel. She was thinking about the fight she had the previous day with Inu Yasha, wondering if he'd ever understand her feelings for him. She switched off the bathroom light and sat down on her chair.

" Kagome, we've been waiting..."

Kagome immediately turned back and noticed Inu Yasha sitting on her window grill.

"SIT Boy!" she screamed harshly, getting up from the chair.

Inu Yasha crashed head first onto the floor.

"I haven't forgiven you yet. Get out!"

"B-But Kagome..." said Inu Yasha, as he tried to get up.

"SIT boy!"

Inu Yasha landed right on his chest.

"I'm really sorry Kagome. I know it's my fault. But I..."

"SIT boy!"

"Now stop that Kagome, or I'll..."

"Or what Inu Yasha?" bellowed Kagome. "SIT Boy!"

Kagome heard a low growl. She took a step back, frightened.

"Inu Yasha?" she asked softly and anxiously, "Are you alright? Cut it out now. I know you aren't hurt. Stop it, you're scaring me."

"I warned you Kagome. I told you I was sorry, but you just wouldn't listen."

Kagome clutched her right arm with her left. This was unlike Inu Yasha. _He_ was threatening _her_?

"I'm going to have to change your attitude, Kagome. I think you need a spanking. Come here."

Kagome froze. Inu Yasha and Kagome had quarreled over many trivial issues before -- but this time she knew she had gone too far. _Spanking_ ... the word echoed through her mind. She'd been spanked only once in her life, by her mother for failing an exam.

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha, I know I've been rude. But do I really need a spanking?" Kagome asked softly.

"I don't like hitting you Kagome. I don't want to spank you. But you've been using that spell for every small thing I've done. I know that I've got demonic endurance, but repeatedly using the 'sit' spell hurts a lot. You need to be punished."

Kagome sighed. She knew he was right this time. She'd been using the sit spell on Inu Yasha every time he was being irritable, even if it was only a minor annoyance. Besides, she was going to be spanked by Inu Yasha after all, _her_ Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha... you're right. But please don't spank me too hard. I'm only human you know."

"I know that. But this is a lesson I want you to remember," said Inu Yasha, as he closed the window and lowered her curtains.

"Your mother isn't at home, right? I can always spank you in the feudal era if you want. It's a lot more quieter than this place, and it definitely is more comfortable."

"No! I'd rather be spanked in my room! " exclaimed Kagome, wondering how the group would react if they witnessed her spanking.

"As you wish. Take off your towel."

"But Inu Yasha..." pleaded Kagome.

"It's ok. This isn't the first time I'm seeing you naked. Don't be too embarrassed," said Inu Yasha as he yanked her towel off.

Kagome stood completely naked before Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha had accidentally seen Kagome semi-naked many times before, but this was the first time he saw her completely nude: without a single shred of clothing on her. He stood motionless, gawking at her well-formed breasts and her small patch of hair.

"Inu Yasha! Aren't you going to spank me?!" said Kagome, now blushing furiously.

"Don't get too excited Kagome. I'm about to begin, " said Inu Yasha as he turned his head away blushing.

Inu Yasha made his way to her armless chair and sat down. He stared at her once more. He couldn't help it, she looked beautiful naked.

"What are you waiting for Kagome? Come here," said Inu Yasha, still struggling to maintain eye contact.

Kagome reluctantly made her way to Inu Yasha's lap. Inu Yasha stared at her buttocks for a few seconds...

He whacked her left cheek. "Ouch! That was too hard Inu Yasha," squealed Kagome. "Too hard, eh?" sneered Inu Yasha, "That was just a warm-up spank. It's about to get a lot more painful." Smack. Inu Yasha's hand landed on her right cheek. "Please!! Inu Yasha! Not that hard." Smack. Smack. Smack. Inu Yasha spanked her right in the middle of her buttocks. "You're hitting me too hard Inu Yasha," said Kagome nearly in tears. "You've been spanked only once before; this is why you think that I'm hitting you too hard. You better get used to it. There are a lot more swats to follows."

Smack. Smack. Smack. The whole house resounded with the echoes of Kagome being spanked and her futile pleas.

"Have you learned your lesson Kagome?" asked Inu Yasha, as her gave her a break.

"Yes, I have Inu Yasha. Please stop," bawled Kagome as she lay on his lap.

" It's ok. You've taken your spanking like a good girl. We needed to do this sometime anyway," said Inu Yasha, as he massaged her butt.

Kagome stood up and wiped the tears off her face. She looked at Inu Yasha and smiled. Inu Yasha blushed as he saw his Kagome naked -- smiling at him. He forcefully returned a tight-lipped smile.

"Dress up q-quickly Kagome," Inu Yasha stuttered "They're waiting for us."

Kagome dressed up and they made their way to the bone well.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou noticed a flash of light coming from the bone well.

"Look! They're back," Shippou squeaked happily.

"Hmm ... I wonder how they made up so quickly," said Miroku with a baffled look on his face.

Sango noticed Kagome rubbing her bottom as she walked closer to Inu Yasha.

"Looks like Inu Yasha got to the bottom of things," said Sango, smirking at Kagome. The darkness of the night concealed Kagome's blushing face and the equally pink marks near her skirt.


End file.
